Love Triangles Are Very Troublesome
by Nick- Mizzet
Summary: Shikamaru thought love triangles are troublesome. He has a good reason. The main pairing is ShikaTema. There will also be other pairings, like Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Lee and pain. Rated T for some cussing.


Here is my new fanfic. This is a one shot that I got inspired with. So, I hope you enjoy this. Then I will work on my new fanfic, starring my favorite character- Shikamaru! YAY!

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine. I wish I did.

""- quotes

''- internal thoughts

A/N- Author's note

P.S.- Some characters are OOC. And there will be Lee bashing. Read at your own risk, but please read. I need ratings. There will also be other pairings, like Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Lee and pain.

Love Triangles are so Troublesome

Nara Shikamaru always hated shapes. He particularly hated the triangle. He loathed it. He found no use in that troublesome shape. There was one point that was always bombarded with two other points. With other shapes, the one point can be connected to others. They have three or more points to 'converse with. Only triangles had two.

He saw his love life as a love triangle. He had two girls on his back. He seriously found that situation very troublesome. First, he had Yamanaka Ino. She developed a crush on him because he and she were paired up at the Ninja Academy and became team 10. She did not care about Akimichi Choji. She saw him as a fat ass who needs do go on a diet.

The second girl who developed a crush on him was Temari, a sand ninja who was the oldest sister of Gaara, the vessel of the One-Tailed Shukaku and Kankuro, the puppet user. She developed feelings when she saw his 'sensitive side.' She found him irresistible.

He does not know who to choose. Both are blond, loud- mouthed, and troublesome. Every day, he goes through the constant fangirlish squeals from those blondes. A voice that uttered the name, "SHIKA- KUN!!!" caused him to freeze in fear, and run like hell away from the voice. He needed help. He had no choice but to consult his friends.

At a deserted where house, within the vicinity of Konoha………

"Why are we here? I was interrupted while having my tenth bowl of ramen!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto- kun, calm down. When we finish, I will buy you more ramen," Hinata said. Naruto then smiled at the fact Hinata will buy him ramen. They are dating and Naruto loves to have ramen with Hinata.

"What does he need us for?" Kiba questioned.

"Whatever it is, I am sure we can help," Choji said while scarfing his mouth with BBQ flavored chips.

"….." Shino said.

"Hn. Why was I dragged here again?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, Sasuke. Don't complain," Sakura begged.

"Fine. Only because you look hot in that outfit," Sasuke said cassually, pointing to Sakura's red dress. Sakura blushed.

"Well, like you, Tenten pulled me into this situation," Neji said.

"Neji! Don not complain or no cuddles for a week!" Tenten said. Neji then shut up. (A/N- I find Neji and Tenten cute together. And I want to see Neji whipped like the caged bird he is. Hehehe. Sorry. Back to the story.)

"I hope Shikamaru- san needs help on discovering the joys of the springtime of youth!" Rock Lee shouted to the heavens while performing his nice guy pose, with the tinkling teeth.

"FOR THE LAST TIME LEE, NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!!" everyone except Sasuke, Shino, and Neji said. They then threw whatever they could find at him.

"Guys," said someone cloaked by the shadows in a dark corner. "Please do not yell. This has gotten troublesome, and I did not even tell you what I need you to do." The figure then revealed himself as Shikamaru. "I also brought two more people to help me." He pointed to two figures also shrouded by shadows. They walked forward and the group saw it was Gaara (OF THE FUNK!! Thank you Masako X and Vegeta3986) and Kankuro.

"Okay guys. I want to end this quickly. I am still playing against Kankuro at DDR. And I was about to dance to my favorite beat- Love Love Shine," Garra said in a monotonous tone, but with a bit an anticipation to beat Kankuro at DDR. Again. For the millionth time.

"Kankuro hugged Shikamaru. "THANK YOU FOR RESCUING ME FROM GAARA!!! I LOVE YOU!" he smiled as he kissed Shikamaru's shoes.

"Gah! Get off of me, Kankuro! I already have two fangirls. I do not need a third one!" Shikamaru said, annoted as he shook off Kankuro off of his foot. "Now I need all of your help, guys."

"Hey why isn't Ino here?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. "Also Temari."

Hearing Sakura's statement, they started to converse about their absence. "Now that you mention it, they are not here," Kiba added.

"Good. They both annoy me anyways," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Do I annoy you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but in a good way," Saskue smiled and scooted closer to Sakura. Both of them blushed.

"May I say something Tenten?" Neji said with his puppy dog eyes. (A/N- Neji can do the puppy dog eyes? I thought he had no pupils!)

"Yes you may," Tenten said with a smile. She then clung onto Neji, making him blush.

"All right. EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Neji bellowed.

Everyone remained silent, until Lee yelled out, "YOUTH!"

A few hours later, after the group beat up Lee…………

"Seriously guys. I need you help, so stop goofing off! Jeez, how troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" Choji asked.

."I have a problem…" Shikamaru started.

"Which can be fixed with the power of youth!" Lee interrupted. A chair was flying towards him, but he uppercut it, deflecting its attack. "HAH!" He got hit by another chair flying behind him. "Ow," he groaned in pain.

"As I was saying before the spandex freakshow interrupted me, I need your help. Ino and Temari like me. They both won't stop bothering me. God, it is really troublesome," Shikamaru finished.

Total silence surrounded the building. Naruto was the first to react by laughing his head off.

"HAHA! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!" Naruto cried.

Sakura and Tenten got pissed at Naruto's outburst. They bopped him on the head.

"Baka Naruto. Be considerate of other people's feelings," Sakura said pissed at Naruto.

"Do you care if I make fun of your love life?" Tenten said angrily.

"At least I don't whip my boyfriend," Naruto spoke quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Tenten yelled at NAruto, about to take out her weapons and murder him.

Neji and Hinata then stood up from their chairs and stopped Tenten and Naruto from fighting.

"Tenten, please. Don't hurt him," Neji said, bear- hugging Tenten.

"Naruto- kun, we are here for Shikamaru. I do not want to see anyone get hurt," Hinata said in her quiet, meek voice.

Tenten and Naruto calmed down and apologized to each other.

SHikamru got the conversation starting again. "Please help me. They both try to coax me into their bed and-"

"Woah. Too much information," Kiba interrupted.

"So you want us to help you figure out whom to choose between Ino or Temari," Shino spoke.

"ZOMG! SHINO SPOKE!" Naruto was surprised.

"Of course I can speak, dufass," Shino said annoyed. (A/N- I know dufass is spelled doofus. It is just how my brother spelled it in Scrabble. Yeah. Back to the story.)

"Who should I choose?" Shikamaru cried. "If I do not choose, I will be killed. "If I choose only one, I will be killed wither way by the girl I rejected."

"I say Temari. She seems like your type," Choji said.

"Nah. I believe Ino is right for Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Me too. They would look cute together," Tenten squealed.

"Choose Temari," was all Shino said.

"Temari and Shikamaru seem like a nice couple," Hinata said. 

"I agree," Naruto added.

"Uhh, Ino is more likely Shikamaru's type," Kiba added his thought to the conversation.

"I am saying Ino because Tenten said that," Neji said.

"Temari seems to like Shikamaru more," Kankuro stated.

"NO. Ino because Temari is our sister. I do not want to see her get hurt from a lazy slacker," Gaara spoke with a serious tone.

"Temari and Shikamaru together radiate the power of youth!" Lee yelled with excitement.

"Hn. Shikamru should choose Ino. She knows him more," Saskue said.

"Okay. There are six of you voting for Temari, and …….. six of you voting for Ino. Great," Shikamaru sighed.

"Who do you want to be with?" Choji asked.

"Well," SHikamaru began. "What ever I say, I will die."

"OH just say it so I can beat Kankuro at DDR," Gaara barked.

"Fine. I like…….. Temari."

"YES! I win the bet Sasuke- teme!" Naruto squealed, jumping for joy.

"Damn you, Shikamaru. Why?" Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his wallet, giving Naruto what he got from the 'bet.'

"What? What bet?" Shikamaru was baffled.

"Oh. We all bet on who you would choose between the two," Kiba informed Shikamaru.

"Those who voted for you to be with Temari was me, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Lee, and Shino," said Kankuro.

"And me, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara (OF THE FUNK!), and Kiba wanted you to be with Ino," Tenten said. "So we placed a bet on which you would end up with.

"Wha? Man. This is so troublesome……….." SHikamaru admitted, slumping down.

"What? It is troublesome liking me?" a figure said that appeared behind Shikamaru.

"Awww. You did not pick me," another figure said behind Shikamaru.

They showed themselves as Temari and Ino.

"Yay! You picked me!" Temari squealed. "Sorry he did not pick you, Ino."

Ino smiled. "It is okay. Besides, I saw this cute guy earlier named Sai. No hard feelings, and I wish you two to be together for a long time."

"But? What? You?" Shikamaru was confused. For a guy with an IQ over 200, he sure is hopeless when it comes to ladies.

Naruto wanted to leave. He said, "Hinata, want to eat out? This time, let's eat somewhere else other than the ramen store," Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure," Hinata blushed.

"Sakura. Lets go to my house. It is quiet there," Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed and left with him.

"Tenten, lets go. We are eating out," Neji ordered.

"Fine, but you are buying," Tenten insisted.

"Come on Shika. Lets go eat out. You are buying," Temari grinned. She took hold of Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out.

And Temari and Shikamaru fell in love. But SHikamaru still thought triangles were troublesome. But in a good way.


End file.
